The Host Club's Adventure in Death City!
by America96
Summary: Nekozawa-senpai recruits the help of Haruhi when he transports Beelzenef to another dimension in a black-magic accident. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**It's like 3:30 AM and this is only my second fan fic so dont judge to harshly. I'm dedicating this fan fic to Micah, i love ya gurly! enjoy :) **

"Haruhi!" A voice breathed onto Haruhi's neck.

"Ah, Neko-Nekozawa , what..what's up?" Haruhi asked. The strange hooded figure was standing ceeply close to Haruhi, even though they were in the hallway of Ouran Academy where plenty of students watching.

"Haruhi, I need your help." Nekozawa said creeping still closer to her.

"Uhh...with what exactly Nekozawa?" Haruhi asked, normally she didn't mind Nekozawa, but he was acting strange, kinda shifty, and was way too close to her. "Come with me I'll show you." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "W-wait, Nekozawa!" Haruhi tried to pull away, but Nekozawa's grip was firm and he continued to pull her away.

"Mommy, it's horrible!" Tamaki shouted bursting into the club room. "Some students saw Haruhi being kidnapped by Nekozawa!"

"What? Haru-chan's been kidnapped?" Hunny senpai asked eyes wide, squeezing Usa-chan tightly in his arms. Mori stood beside him, silent as ever.

"By Nekozawa?" the twins questioned. "But why would he take her?"

"Tamaki, are you sure that's what happened?" Kyoya asked, as always doubting Tamaki's tale.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" the scary faced, red headed Kasanoda-kun exclaimed. "Nekozawa snuck up behind her and dragged her away!"

"Oh well, we best see what's going on" Kyoya said. He walked over to the door in the club room that always mysteriously appeared when something that had to do with Nekozawa came up, and he opened the door to a pitch black hallway. "Well, this is…dark." Kyoya chuckled

"Hey, you're not seriously thinking of going in there are you?" Tamaki gulped hiding behind the nearest pillar in the room.

"You want to save Haruhi, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, b-but-." Tamaki said voice trembling.

"Oh looks like boss is scared." Kaoru said

"I guess we'll just have to save Haruhi all by ourselves." Hikaru said, following his brothers teasing suit.

*TAMAKI'S INTER FANTASY*

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Save me!" Haruhi yelled. She was tied up, behind the evilly laughing Nekozawa.

The twins charged and simultaneously punch Nekozawa, defeating him in one go.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru, you saved me. You're my hero's, I'll love you forever!" Haruhi said to them as the hugged her, her eyes shining with admiration. The twins smiled twisted smiles at each other.

*REALITY*

"Wait! Daddy has to be the one to save his little girl!" Tamaki yelled and ran into the dark, dark hallway, but he stopped 5 steps in. He turned around and looked at everyone. "I don't suppose any of you guys have a flashlight do you…haha…ha ha….ha?"

"Nekozawa, what exactly do you need help with?" Haruhi wanted to go study, but she figured Nekozawa wouldn't let her go until she helped him.

"Well, you see I was practicing some stronger black magic and I created a portal." He said as if that explained everything.

"Uhhh…" Haruhi stared at him. Nekozawa was definitely something else. "So what exactly did you want me to do?"

"Well, you see it was a portal to another dimesion and when I opened the portal Beelzenef got sucked through. I want you to go and get him." Nekozawa pointed to the wall where there was a shimmering black water-like oval.

"You want me to go through there? Why don't you go?" Haruhi asked starting freaking out a bit. He wants me to go through a portal? How did those even exist? Were there really even other dimensions or was that black shimmery thing like some black hole? Well, if it had been a black hole we all have been sucked in by now, but for all I know that thing could go anywhere, no way I'm going through.

"I tried, but it's so bright there, it almost killed me." Nekozawa said as if it solved everything.

"No way, Nekozawa! There's no way in hell that I'm going into that!" Haruhi said forcefully.

"You have too! To save Beelzenef!" Nekozawa shouted and pushed Haruhi through the portal.

"Hey, are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and looked into an unfamiliar face. A girl with dirty blonde pig-tails, wearing a red plaid skirt, a weird, long black coat (definitely not Ouran's standard issue) and these big strange high top shoes was standing over her.

"What…what happened?" she asked confused, where was she? She looked around only to become more confused, she was in some strange town, where the sun had a face and it had blood dripping from its mouth, not to mention she was in front of some weird building with a bunch of kids around it, like a school, but something built with three huge spikes coming out of one of the three skulls on the front of the building couldn't be a school.

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me. You kinda just dropped out of the sky." She said pointing upward.

"Nekozawa..." Haruhi muttered remembering him pushing her into the portal. "Umm… I'm sorry can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure this is the Death Weapon Meister Academy in, of course, Death City." The girl said. "Now in exchange will you tell me who you are?"

"Death Weapon…uhh… yeah, I'm Haruhi Fujioka and you are?" Haruhi offered her hand to shake.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." The girl said with a smile and clasped her hand to Haruhi's

**Yaaayyy! Awesome cliff hanger no? I hopefully will update in about a week. Lol night P **


	2. Chapter 2: Symmetry!

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully i will update sooner next time. Please review! This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend as i mentioned in the first chapter,mitsuki butterfly, go check out her fanfic's! **

"Nekozawa, just what have you done with Haruhi?" Tamaki commanded.

"I requested her help." Nekozawa stated cryptically.

"Help with what!" Tamaki shouted, about ready to smack Nekozawa for real answers.

"Uhh, Nekozawa, what exactly is that?" the twins asked poking the portal making it ripple like water.

"I believe that would be a portal to another dimension." Kyoya said quite matter of factly and he began writing furiously in his official notebook. When they had arrived at Nekozawa's dark little room, he had been standing right next to the portal looking as though he had been going to touch it, but Tamaki ignoring the portal entirely had jumped to question Nekozawa.

"Another dimension?" Hunny-sempai's voice echoed curious, but hesitant.

"Woah." Mori said staring at the portal intensely. At Mori's woah, Tamaki glanced over and looked at the rippling black portal and sudden realization crossed his face. He grabbed Nekozawa's black robe and shoved him up against the wall.

"You bastard, you sent Haruhi to another dimension! Didn't you!" Tamaki shouted anger clouding his face.

"W…we…well, wait uhhhh…hear me out." Nekozawa said putting up his hands as if to ward Tamaki off.

"This had better be good." Tamaki said with a threatening look in his eyes. A bead of sweat dripped off Nekozawa's face and he laughed nervously.

* * *

"Hey, Kid! What is that?" Liz yelled her eyebrows up and together, showing her plain disgust.

"It's a hand puppet!"Death the Kid exclaimed excitedly. He had found the puppet on the ground earlier and had pocketed it quietly, but as soon as they were alone in the classroom he brought it out and focused his entire being on it. Liz, who had been touching up the nail polish, looked up to see the creepy puppet on Kid's hand, she'd almost flipped out.

"I kinda figured. It's one hell of a freaky little puppet." Liz said.

"Puppet!" Patty yelled with her mischievous child-like laugh. "I want to play with the puppet!"

"No!" Kid yelled, Patty and Liz stared at him shocked that he had yelled at them. "Do you realize what this is?" Liz and Patty shook their heads. "This is the most perfectly symmetrical puppet this world has ever seen! Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful! Everything in the world must be esthetically pleasing. That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry and why the number eight is the best! Eight cut vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical! This puppet is beautifully symmetrical, thus it cannot be played with and it should be placed on display for the whole world to see its beauty! But what if someone tries to steal it for its symmetrical beauty! It must be heavily guarded…" Kid trailed off thinking of vault's, lasers, booby-traps, and the puppet within a glass box.

"Kid, don't you think that's going a bit overboard? I mean it may be a symmetrical puppet, but in the end it's still a puppet." Liz said.

"Obviously, you still don't understand the importance of symmetry!" Kid said and stormed out of the classroom. Liz and Patty stared at the door for a few seconds then looked at each other shrugged and went back to doing their own thing.

"So that's why I'm called a meister." Liz and Patty looked up to see Maka and an unfamiliar boy coming into the classroom.

"Oh, so that's why this place is called Death Weapon Meister Academy, because people turn into weapons and the people called meisters fight with them…huh." Haruhi said.

"Yes, exactly." Maka answered. "Hey, Liz, Patty have either of you seen a cat hand puppet?"

"Uhh…Yeah, actually, Death the Kid had one." Liz said. "Maka who's you're friend he's kinda cute."

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. It's nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said bowing politely. Liz's face lit up at the bow.

"Sorry, Haruhi this is Liz and the girl next to her is her little sister, Patty." Maka said. "About the puppet you said Death the Kid had it? You see it belongs to a friend of Haruhi's and he needs to get it back for them."

Liz and Patty looked at each other. "You're gonna have trouble getting that puppet back from Kid." Liz said.

**Oh dear sorry it was so short! the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just like Tamaki

**I know it's been a while and I have no excuse, I'm sorry! I need to figure out a day when I update this story so i dont fall behind. Anyway you probably dont care. So read on!**

Haruhi sighed, she'd hoped she could just find the puppet and then get back to her…dimension. Apparently, this Kid person was a symmetrical freak and he was obsessed with Beelzenef, because the freakin puppet was _symmetrical_. From what they've told me, getting the puppet back from that dude wasn't going to be easy and even though retrieving it was supposed to be the hard part, they still couldn't even find the symmetrical freak.

"Huh. Well, that's weird; he's not in any of his usual places. Sorry we haven't been much help." Liz said.

"That's ok. You've all been working hard to help me, I'm very grateful." Haruhi smiled, being a gentleman (lol) even though she was entirely fed up with this mission, or whatever you want to call it.

"Hey, Maka!" A voice called from behind them.

"Oh, hey Soul." Maka smiled. Haruhi looked at her and caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, but as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. It was enough though, she knew what it was. Maka liked this Soul kid. Haruhi glanced over at him, white hair and sharp teeth, he was rather weird looking. "Haruhi this is Soul, he's my…partner. Oh, Soul this is Haruhi. We're trying to find kid, have you seen him? He has something that Haruhi needs."

Soul walked up and he looked kind of confused for a seconded and he stared at Haruhi for a minute, then glanced at Maka and a big smile spread across his face. "Yeah, just saw him near the basketball court, fighting with Black Star. Come on, Haruhi, I'll take you to him." He said throwing and arm over Haruhi's shoulders. He chuckled at some unknown joke and began walking off.

"Hey, Soul! Wait up we're coming, too!" Maka shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boss, how are we supposed to find Haruhi in a place like this?" the twins asked. They had been walking around this weird place for what seemed like hours (actually only been about 8 minutes) and this place had just become more and more confusing. "Do you even know where we are going?"

"Of course I know where we're going!" Tamaki yelled. Instantly turning down another street and walked onto a basketball court, which was right where they started, proving that Tamaki really had no idea where he was going.

"Yeah, we thought so." The twins said looking bored. "Any idea where to go now?"

"Hey." Mori said surprising them all. (Kyoya isn't there by the way) He was pointing to where three kids were standing arguing. There was a boy with blue hair and a basketball, a weird looking boy with black hair that had three white lines on the left side who was fighting with the blue haired kid, and a tall busty girl with long black hair who was trying to get the boys to stop arguing, but that wasn't what had gotten Mori's attention, it was the fact that the black haired kid was holding Beelzenef.

Tamaki, of course, wasted no time in running over and snatching it from the kid. "What have you done with Haruhi?!"

The kid slowly turned and if looks could kill Tamaki probably would've dropped dead. "Give me back that puppet."

Tamaki gulped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi glanced at Soul, who grinned. "So why didnt you say anything to them?"

Soul grinned wider. "Because it's halarious that they cant tell your a girl."

Haruhi sighed, this place was giving her a headache and all she had wanted to do today was study. She really just wanted to find that puppet and get out of here. "Where are we going?"

"There's a basketball court a few blocks from here, Black Star often goes down there to play. Since I saw him with Kid, thats probably where they'll be." Soul explained.

"What are you two whispering about?" Maka questioned, a suspicious look on her face. She lived with Soul long enough to tell that he had something up his sleeve.

"About your tiny tits!" Soul jeered. Maka went comepletely red and was about to 'Maka Chop' him, when Haruhi smacked him.

"Don't be rude! I can handle you having your fun, but I will not tolerate you being rude like that to a girl, whats more you partner!" Haruhi shouted. She stalked away, damn people from other demensions.

"Yeah, Soul, he's a true gentlemen. He knows how to treat girls right." Maka said and walked away with a disdained look on her face. She ran up too where Haruhi was and made a point to grab her hand in front of Soul. There was a silence and they all continued walking, until Liz giggled.

"Maka's soo trying to make Soul jealous right now, Patty! Hehe It's so cute, but i hope she doesnt mess with innocent Haruhi's heart!" Liz said and Patty just laughed and replied by saying something like how love would be easier if everyone was a giraffe. Of course the weird silence was short lived.

"Get away from my Maka!" a voice screamed from behind them. A look of shock crossed Haruhi's face, that voice...it sounded like... "You stay away from my daughter!"

Haruhi looked at the man pointing his finger at her. Her eyes widened and she became more confused, he sound just like him and not to mention he was _acting_ just like him.

"Maka Chop!" Haruhi just watched as Maka hit him with a book, that she just seemed to pull out of thin air. "You're not my Papa." she muttered

"But Makaaa!"

Haruhi wasnt listening anymore, she was too confused. It was like him, but it wasnt. She couldnt even comprehend it.

"You're just like him...You're just like Tamaki." She all just looked at her. "I'd forgotten...how completely annoying he is."

**Yeah, I know its really freakin short and I apologize. Feel free to mentally kill me. I really dont like this chapter anyway...I had major writers block, but i need to update so I did my best. The next chapter should be longer! **


	4. Chapter 4: Irrelevant

**Okay, guys I know it's been forever. I just got like a major writers block for this story and like my head was exploding from all the plot bunnies for my other story Beginning to Notice, not to mention school started and dear lord the homework, truth be told I still have a lot of homework for tonight, but i put it off, anyway before I knew it a lot of time had passed and stuff... I want all of you to know though, I will NEVER EVER discontinue a story or just stop writing it. So im going to finish this and you dont have to worry. **

Soul cracked up. He just couldn't hold it in. First, Maka had grabbed Haruhi's hand and was acting like she liked him. Except he was actually a her. Then Haruhi had straight up called Spirit annoying, ah man, this day was too good to be true.

Spirit just sat there and stared at Haruhi, mouth agape. Liz wasn't sure what exactly had just happened and Patty's eyes looked like they were popping out of her head. Maka was confused, because she had actually listened to Haruhi and understood he was talking about another guy.

Haruhi seemed deep in thought, but was quickly snapped out of it at Soul's cackling. She blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry, it's just you reminded me of someone and that person is very obnoxious and annoying, but don't get me wrong, he's an incredible person when it comes down to it."

Haruhi stopped. Did she just say…he's an-

"Ah-ha! If daddy proves himself and protects his little Maka, maybe she'll think Papa's incredible, too!" Spirit jumped up, satisfied with his new plan and about to take action.

"Maaakaaaa chop!"

"Why, Maka?!"

"You are not my Papa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki suddenly had the urge to sneeze, but he held it back, fearing what his golden eyed kid in front of him would do.

"Give me back the puppet." Death the kid spoke calmly and quietly, but every word was more menacing than the other.

"Not until you tell me what you've done with Haruhi!" Tamaki said trying to sound threatening, but with his voice shaking, it didn't have much effect.

"I have no idea who this Haruhi person is, but you will give me back that puppet this instant otherwise I will not hesitate to use force." Kid's eyes were on fire and seemed to resonate with power.

"Haruhi came here looking for the puppet, so you must-" Tamaki started, but was cut off by Kid.

"Oh, really? Did Haruhi come to steal the puppet as well?"

"Why do you care about this _stupid_ puppet?!" Tamaki shouted. Kid's eyebrow twitched.

"Stupid? Did you just call it stupid?" Kid really felt an urge to kill the blonde idiot in front of him. "This is the most symmetrical puppet in the world!"

"Wow, you two are probably the two most simple minded creatures in the world." Hikaru said interrupting their argument.

"What did you say?!" Tamaki and Kid yelled combining their anger and turning it on Hikaru.

"Awhahahahahaha" They all stopped and looked up at the Blue haired boy who was on top of the closest building.

"Who the heck is he?" Hikaru asked.

"My name is Black Star. I'll surpass the power of the gods." Black Star shouted

There was a silence.

"I stand corrected, he is the most simple minded creature in the world."

"No." Black Star said. "I'm just a dude who's way ahead of his time you know? Does that mean I was born too early because time can't keep up with me?"

Black Star seemed to be pondering this question himself and because his whole presence seemed irrelevant to the situation everyone decided to ignore him.

**Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter and it actually doesnt have anything to do with the fact that i had writers block. Anyway I should update next weekend. (I say that now...) Anyway I have a ton of homework and I think it's best I get started on it. G'night!**


End file.
